


six year (difference) is a ten year (sentence)

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Basketball player Tyler, Blow Jobs, College AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Phone Sex, SO at the beginning Josh is either 17 or 16, Summer Fling, a little bit, blow jobs while asleep, happy birthday josh, lets pretend Jordan is older for a hot sec, public something i dunno, public...masturbation??, which ever makes you more comfertable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time around Jordan yet again came back home with another ‘best friend’ from college. Josh expects him to be rude and gross, living in their basement, licking their fingers before grabbing another cheese curl, and offering the bag to someone else, partying late, not showering, and asking Josh where the porn magazines are. But, surprisingly, Tyler’s different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six year (difference) is a ten year (sentence)

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm I just like tyler the creator and i thought of this song after i wrote it and didnt know what to really call the fic...i like the lyric and it has (somewhat) to do with the fic but skfhkfjhsfd not really but

 

This time around Jordan yet again came back home with another ‘best friend’ from college. Josh expects him to be rude and gross, living in their basement, licking their fingers before grabbing another cheese curl, and offering the bag to someone else, partying late, not showering, and asking Josh where the porn magazines are. But, surprisingly, Tyler’s different. 

 

-

 

Josh woke up bright and early, a giddy feeling in his stomach because Jordan was finally coming home after his junior year. He’d be lying if he said he didn't miss him. 

 

The drive to Kent from Columbus wasn't too long by himself, he asked to pick up Jordan using the family's larger car to bond a little, maybe catch a bite and catch up on the way home.

 

Josh slammed the silver door shut, and felt as if he was in a movie, everyone surrounding him moving tv’s and couches, girls saying goodbye to friends and boyfriends bound to cheat on them through teary eyes and false eyelashes. Josh read the text for the fourth time and followed where it instructed him to go. He went up the flight of stairs and noticed all of the near empty rooms. Josh could feel the memories each door held. As if walking through one of them would lead him to a flashback of a random student’s wildest time. 

 

Josh met Jordan sitting in the middle of a circle of brown boxes, his phone charger plugged into the wall still, the only evidence of anyone ever living there, and that made Josh laugh.

 

They managed to do it all in one trip, surprisingly, stacking box on top of box and walking very slowly, Josh had been smart enough and careless enough to leave the trunk wide open for them to just slide Jordan’s stuff in. 

 

Josh smiled and breathed in the summer air, pushing the trunk closed, he imagined the false director zooming in on his bright face, and then cut, the happy beginning to an amazing summer with his best friend. 

 

Before Josh could jump in the driver’s seat, Jordan came to him with a look of concern, “My friend Tyler’s in the backseat. He lives fifteen minutes away from where we do-” Josh knew this script, but he smiled and assured him it was fine anyways. 

 

Josh started the car. He looked in the rear-view mirror to assist him in leaving the parking spot, and blinked at Tyler, who  _ was _ in the backseat like Jordan promised, but he  _ wasn't _ blasting shitty punk and slapping Josh’s back screaming the lyrics in his ear. He pressed his forehead against the window and watched them pull out, ear buds plugged in.

 

-

 

They get a bite to eat before going home. They're at Red Robins, nothing fancy but Josh can't help but think that it’s the best place ever, maybe that's because Tyler’s thigh is pressed against his own in the small booth. Tyler is so  _ cool  _ to Josh. He plays college basketball, is in a frat, going into med school, has a life, and isn't completely failing. 

 

Josh is trying to get the last of the whipped cream in his chocolate milkshake, obnoxiously slurping when her name is brought up. He immediately stops, looks up from under his eyelashes and opens his mouth, letting the murky straw fall out. He plays with it with his tongue as he listens with a cold heart, watching the junior’s face. 

 

“She lives an hour away,” Tyler shrugs.

 

“Then it's not long distance,” Jordan counters.

 

“Mid distance,” Tyler smiles.

 

“If you really like each other, you’ll make it work,” he says.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler picks at his fries, swirling them with ketchup, chin in his hand, “what do you think, little guy?”

 

Josh sits up straight and stutters before spitting, “Well do you trust her?”

 

“Jenna’s a good Christian girl. Do I trust myself? That's another ball game.” 

 

Josh furrows his eyebrows, what a dick. Tyler shoves Josh’s shoulder playfully.

 

-

 

A few days later Josh pads down the stairs without a shirt or pants on, ready to secretly drink from the orange juice carton before taking a shower. He turns to the kitchen and there Jordan is, sitting at the island eating cereal with Tyler. Josh considers backing away to save himself from embarrassment, but Jordan is already wishing him a decent morning. 

 

Tyler doesn't turn around, which oddly makes Josh want to sulk. He gets an actual glass now, fills it up with two seconds worth of water and downs it before running to the bathroom. 

 

-

 

One day, Jordan invites his little brother to watch some college basketball highlights. Josh sits on the small love seat criss crossed while the other two share the full size couch. Josh smiles wide whenever they mention Tyler’s name. He watches number 36, Joseph block endless shots, the other two gush and holler over sunk free throws and reminisce angrily about false fouls.

 

He catches Tyler’s gaze a few times and can't deny his crush any longer. He stares shamelessly, loving his fluffy brown hair and warm eyes, his tall lanky structure and crooked teeth. He’s snapped back to reality when Tyler smiles brightly at the screen, it’s a pretty blonde, “My girl.”

 

-

 

Josh can't go a day without hearing his name, his family loves him,  it makes his heart bounce whenever he’s brought up. Tyler’s been away with family for a little longer than a week, on the fourth of July he’ll be back in time for their party. 

 

He shows up with the rest of his family, he actually had two other siblings around his age that go to the private school a town over. He also brings Jenna. 

 

Josh invited a few of his friend’s families too, and they showed up but there's nothing Josh would rather do than peel Tyler from the cheerleader on TV. He can feel his presence, two yards away, the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, so he laughs with Ashley louder. He watches him from the corner of his eye, his hand on her hip. Tyler isnt his. 

 

-

 

He ends up staying the night. Josh mopes around the kitchen like a lovesick puppy, replaying all the kisses she got to have, watching the guys in the living room play video games. Tyler nods in his direction and turns his focus back to the television. It's so unfair to Josh.

 

Maybe he’s being a bit childish.

 

-

 

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek, “I’m going to use the restroom.” Jordan nods slowly, more focused on beating the boss of the game. 

 

He creeps up the stairs and knocks on the door, but lets himself in anyways. Josh is laying on his back, slowly moving to sit up on his forearm on his white sheets. Tyler observes the room, it's so boyish, trophies everywhere, old photographs and paintings of various sport equipment over the wall, “Nice,” Tyler comments. 

 

“Thanks,” Josh whispers back, wide eyed like a deer in headlights, Tyler smiles. He picks up a signed baseball and plays around with it in his hand, leaning against the desk, “Um where’s Jordan?”

 

“Downstairs. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Josh coughs, “S-Sure, Totally...okay.” 

 

He straightens himself on the bed a little, Tyler sits next to him on the edge. He’s wearing a white cotton shirt and fleece plaid bottoms, his hair is still damp from his shower, Tyler leans in close, puts a hand on Josh’s knee and kisses him. Slow and innocent. Josh kisses back stunned the last second before Tyler pulls back, “Was that good?” 

 

“Yeah.” Josh says in astonishment.

 

Tyler smiles and says in a soft voice, “I can tell when someone wants me.”

 

“What about Jenna?”

 

Tyler’s eyes are hazy, “She’s boring,” Josh doesn't like being a homewrecker, but he’ll take what he’s given. Tyler kisses him again, cupping his face and massaging their tongues together, “Huh,” he scrunches his nose he hears a scream of excitement from Jordan in the living room, he turns towards the sound, his time is up. “That was fun,” He stands up, laces his finger in Josh’s hair, kisses the corner of his mouth and closes his door. Josh is left there a confused, giddy, mess.

 

-

 

Before Tyler leaves the next afternoon, he runs up to say goodbye to Josh. Josh is just coming out of the bathroom, and is pressed to Tyler’s body, it's a messy, franic, kiss with too much wandering teeth and Tyler’s hand on his ass that leaves Josh desperate for air even after Tyer sprints off with a wide grin.

 

-

 

They fuck around for the next two weeks, desperate make outs with messy hair and wandering hands stopping before Jordan suspects his baby brother and best friend are doing anything. 

 

He exclaims the break up over dinner with the family, Tyler in the middle of the brothers explains some shit story Josh knows isn’t true. He keeps his mouth shut though, because if he does open it he’d sure he’ll moan. Tyler’s hand steadily massages awfully close to Josh’s crotch under the table in between praises over the potatoes or green bean casserole, “But the main reason why I did it is someone else has caught my eye,” Jordan swats his arm in disbelief. “Ow! Patience, patience,’ he snickers. “They’re younger, though.” Tyler frowns. 

 

Tyler is the golden child, it makes Josh fucking angry that he won his own parents over because all of a sudden they're showering him with comments like, ‘Love is love!’ and, ‘We’re six years apart.’ Tyler stops pushing the chicken on his plate, looks up astonished with puppy dog eyes, “Really?” Just hand him the Oscar now, he sits up straight with a bullshit eating grin, “You hear that, Joshie? Your parents are so accepting.” That earns his hand right over his aching boner. 

He gasps loud, and to save himself he stutters, “I didn't know that.”

 

“Isn't that sweet?” He coos.

 

-

 

The good nights are when Tyler stays, he sneaks from Jordan’s to wrap a hot mouth around him to wake him up. The first time was scary and too fast for Josh because  _ wow wow wow _ mouth to genitals feels, well, orgasmic. He barely got enough time to process it before he was coming down Tyler’s throat. Yet had smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips afterwards, “Don't worry, you did so well.”

 

The best nights, however, are when Tyler will call him or face time him, voice strained and needing release, “Talk to me, tell me.”

 

Josh will be splayed out on his own bed, speaking in a hushed whisper, door locked, “I want your cock.” 

 

“Are you touching yourself?”

 

Josh grunts edging himself, pumping slower, “Yeah.”

 

“Bad boy,” Tyler tisks, “You can’t come unless I’m there to watch you.”

 

Josh has to use all of his strength to pull of his dick, “Come over. Please. Jordan’s not home.” 

 

His parents are too blind to question why Tyler is over there in sweats and sweaty matted hair, but that's okay. 

 

-

 

The rest of summer is full of sneaking around and firsts, Tyler showing Josh all the things college kids are apparently trying, when in reality living out his own perverted fantasies, there’s no need to hide though, because Josh would be lying if he said he didn't like everything they tried. 

 

But the end of August is a bunch of regressing feelings. They’re both seniors this year, except Tyler at Kent State and Josh at high school. It’s wrong, so Josh doesn't bring up continuing to fool around. Especially after what happened with Jenna. Tyler will get bored with him. 

 

-

 

Josh avoids Tyler to avoid heartbreak, he misses his final call before he left, and watches TLC with a heavy heart. Senior year starts, he’s about to leave for the first football game with Ashley when he gets a face time from him. 

 

Worriedly, Josh answers, Tyler only ever face times him for cyber sex. He sees Tyler without a shirt on laying on a bed, hair askew and eyes droopy.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Josh.”

 

“I’m busy, I can't be your side hoe tonight,” Josh says in a mocking tone.

 

“Side hoe?” Tyler sits up and the camera shakes before settling again on his naked chest and face, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Josh really doesn't have time for this, “I don't have time for this.”

 

“Okay,” Tyler looks defeated, “I just-” He scratches the back of his neck and turns to the side, “I kind of miss you.”

 

Josh sighs, “Do you miss Jenna?”

 

Tyler’s eyes shoot open, “I’m gay,” he stutters, “is that what this is about? Are you worried I’m going to leave you like I left her? I left her to be with you, Josh. I got bored with her because she’s a  _ girl _ . I knew I was going to experiment that summer.” 

 

Josh bites his lip, “So I was just a fuck toy? For you to experiment with?”

 

Tyler smiles, and his eyes get brighter, “Well you seemed to agree so in bed.”

 

Josh fights back his own, “Yeah but like, for real.”

 

“I liked you Josh, really, but it’s not like I could have wined and dined you like I wanted to, with you being a  _ kid _ and my best friend’s  _ brother _ .” He’s right. 

 

“So if we stay exclusive and only fuck around with each other you’ll take me out sometime?”

 

“Promise,” he pauses, “under one condition, you break it to Jordan.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Josh glances at the clock, there will be other games, “Are you-”

  
“Horny? Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments and prompt me on tumblr bc in a needy BITCH
> 
> shout out to mars
> 
> cause i feel like it


End file.
